Hola ¿cómo te va?
by x.Kamii.x.Chan.x
Summary: Ella recuerda como empezaron a estar juntos y la felicidad que ha sentido desde entonces, desde que vencio sus miedos y tuvo la valentía de hablar con él. Ryoma x Sakuno


30/12/008  
19/01/009

**Nota:** Los personajes que salen en esta historia no son mios, si no de sus prespectivos dueños, yo solo los tomo prestados para hacer esta historia sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

* * *

-.-

**Hola...¿cómo te va?**

-.-

_Por: xKamiixChanx_

-.-

Vamos caminando por la calle tomados de la mano, sonrió sin poder evitarlo, es que todavía no puedo creer que estemos juntos, siempre creí que yo te era totalmente indiferente que no existía en tu mundo, y ahora que estamos caminando a tu casa me doy cuenta que no era así, que estaba equivocada, y que si nunca hubo un contacto entre nosotros fue por tu capa de frialdad y mi timidez.

**Cuando tus ojos cruzaron mi camino**

**sin buscar, te encontré,**

**y no dije nada, solo te observaba,**

**y en el silencio, me refugie.**

Todavía recuerdo como nos conocimos, tu me habías preguntado sobre la dirección de un lugar y yo, con mi mal sentido de orientación, te di mal la dirección y llegaste tarde al campeonato. Creo que desde ese momento, que nuestros ojos se miraron empecé a sentir cosas por ti.

-Sakuno... aquí es-Lo quedo mirando sin entender, él se da cuenta y me sonríe levemente.

Me quedo sorprendida, ya que no me dice nada, solamente nos adentramos en un hotel al parecer, no me había dado cuenta por estar pensado en otras cosas. Da igual, me siento feliz al ver la sonrisa que me dedico, sincera sin arrogancia, sonrisa que guardaba para cuando esta solamente conmigo.

**Aunque creo que se me notaba,**

**varios meses tarde,**

**y aunque temblaba, cuando tu pasabas**

**me arme de fuerza, y te lo conte...**

Sigo recordando, después de ese encuentro supe que irías en la misma escuela que yo, y me sentí extrañamente feliz, ya que eso significaba que te vería nuevamente, pero no lo demostré mucho, era muy tímida, es mas ahora todavía lo soy.

No hablaba mucho contigo, pero siempre que podía te observaba, muy pocas veces te hablaba, pero como lo he dicho antes era demasiado tímida, aunque todavía no me explico el como lo sempais si se dieron cuenta y siempre me molestaban.

-Sakuno... ¿qué pasa?... estas mas distraida de lo normal-Solamente me sonrojo, es que es verdad extrañamente ando mas en las nubes que de costumbre.

-Nada... Ryoma-kun-Te sonrío tiernamente, tú por respuesta me abrazas.

Seguimos caminando por el hotel, al parecer ya pasamos por la recepción, pero yo sigo sin saber porque estamos aquí, a lo mejor Ryoma me diga después. No puedo evitar sentir un poco de curiosidad, por lo que trato de prestar un poco de atención, pero me es imposible, de inmediatamente mi mente viaja atraves de mis recuerdos.

**Y que difícil fue,**

**confesar lo que pasaba,**

**que difícil es,**

**explicar como fue,**

**que difícil fue,**

**acercarme y decirte a la cara,**

**"hola como te va"**

Lo acepto fue realmente difícil decir lo que sentía por ti, estuve mas de un año enamorada de ti y yo no decía nada, es que me daba terror escuchar un rechazo de tus labios, aparte tu no dabas indicios de sentir algo por mi o ,mejor dicho, por alguien en ese tiempo estaba realmente frustrada, no sabía si lo mejor era decirte todo lo que sentía o, como había estado haciendo desde que te conocí, simplemente guardar silencio.

**Flash Back**

_Desde muy poco tiempo habíamos empezado a conversar mas, y me refiero al hecho que si yo te hablaba tu respondías con frases seguidas no con simples monosílabos, cosa que me hacía sentir muy dichosa, ya que eso significaba que nuestra relación estaba empezando a avanzar un poco. Todos me decían que tu sentías cosas por mi, pero yo prefería no creerles no quería ilusionarme, para que después, cuando me surgiera la valentía, me destrozaras el corazón con tu rechazo._

_Se estaba acercando el baile de fin de año y aunque muchos chicos me habían invitado yo los habías rechazado, ya que guardaba la esperanza de que tu me invitaras, pero al parecer tu no estabas interesado en ir._

_-Sakuno.. me gustaría saber si tienes pareja para el baile... ya que si no lo tienes me gustaría ir contigo-Me miraba ansioso esperando mi respuesta, le iba a responder que si, ya que estaba completamente segura que por mucho que los amigos de Ryoma me dijeran que el sentía algo por mi, eso era una mentira._

_-Ella no va a ir contigo al baile-Me sorprendí al escuchar la fría voz de Ryoma detrás mio, lo mire y un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, la mirada fría que le dirigía al chico que estaba al frente de mi helaba a cualquier persona._

_El chico totalmente asustado se fue corriendo dejándonos solos, yo estaba un poco enojada por la forma en que había asustado al chico, pero no lo podía expresar, lo único que hacía era mirarlo, esperando un respuesta a su comportamiento, pero no decía nada, lo único que obtenía era silencio._

_-Ryo...ma... ¿por..por qué dijiste.... eso?-pregunte suavemente, en estos momentos odiaba que la timidez fuera mucha mas grande que las ganas de gritar y pedirle alguna explicación._

_-Tu iras solamente conmigo Sakuno-Dijo mientras me tomaba entre sus brazos y rozaba mis labios en un beso suave._

**Fin Flash Back**

**Y cuando duermes a mi lado,**

**no te dejo de observar,**

**y sin dormir nada,**

**aferrada a la almohada,**

**insomnio, que con nada se me va**

-Sakuno feliz aniversario-Dijo Ryoma mientras me besaba suavemente en los labios, yo cierro los ojos y me dedico a responder el beso, siento como mi corazón empieza a latir aceleradamente, al sentir las caricias de Ryoma en mi cuerpo, es algo tan común, pero no dejo de sentir las mismas sensaciones de la primera vez.

-Te amo Ryoma-Respondo en un susurro cuando nos separamos, me siento la mujer mas feliz del mundo. Sus caricias se vuelvan mas atrevidas haciendo que de mi boca se escapen suaves suspiros que no logro detener, ni tampoco quiero.

Lentamente nos vamos deshaciendo de nuestras ropas, para volvernos uno solo, es en estos momentos, cuando estoy unida a el, cuando me siento totalmente feliz. Nuestra entrega termina y yo me quedo recostada en su pecho, observando como duermes, tu rostro totalmente relajado, podría pasar toda la noche observándote. Siento como el sueño se esta apoderando de mi y cierro los ojos para dejar que el sueño me domine por completo.

**Los principios, siempre son bonitos**

**ya lo se y que mas da**

**a cada instante, trato de disfrutarte,**

**lo que sea, a mi me da igual.**

Siento como me besan suavemente, sonrío se que eres tu, siempre me despiertas de esta manera tan dulce, ayer cumplimos siete años de noviazgo y todavía me cuesta creerlo, en un principio nuestra relación era hermosa y muchas personas decían que iba a ser por unos meses mas, y ahora me gustaría decirles lo equivocados que estaban, llevamos mucho tiempo juntos y nuestra relación sigue siendo perfecta.

-¿Cómo dormiste?.

-Bien gracias-Le digo en un susurro él solo se acerca a mi para besarme una vez mas, le respondo al tiempo que siento como mi corazón estalla por tanta felicidad, es que lo nuestro es perfecto y no creo que nada me haga tan feliz que estar contigo Ryoma.

**Y ahora aquí tan enamorada,**

**ya no hay dificultad**

**y ahora aquí, tan ilusionada,**

**nada puede salir mal.**

Nunca antes me había sentido tan feliz, es que cuando estoy con Ryoma me olvido de todo y simplemente me dedico a sentir todo el amor que Ryoma me esta entregando en cada beso y caricia.

-Sakuno... quieres casarte conmigo-Dice mientras siento algo frío posarse en mi dedo anular, lo veo y es un hermoso anillo de compromiso. Las lágrimas empiezan a caer inmediatamente de mis ojos.

-Si.. quiero casarme contigo-Digo en medio de mi llanto, es que me hace tan feliz, si definitivamente ahora nada puede salir mal, todo esto es totalmente perfecto.

-Te amo.

**"Hola ¿cómo te va?" **

FIN.

* * *

**N/A:** Hola! bueno aquí mi primer fic de PoT, espero que les guste, al menos a mi me gusto como quedo, pero bueno los que juzgan son ustedes ^^.

Lo que mas me gusto fue que estuvo narrado desde el punto de vita de Sakuno. La canción es Hola ¿cómo te va? de Chenoa es muy buena, la recomiendo.

Nos vemos!

Adiós.


End file.
